memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
The Last Outpost (episode)
In pursuit of Ferengi marauders, the Enterprise and its quarry become trapped by a mysterious planet that is draining both ship's energies. Summary Teaser The is in pursuit of a Ferengi vessel, suspected of stealing a Federation-owned T-9 energy converter from Gamma Tauri IV. The mission is also an opportunity to encounter the Ferengi who have never established visual contact with the Federation. The pursuit ends when the Ferengi ship gets close to a planet in the Delphi Ardu system and goes to sub-warp speed, possibly suffering a power surge. After a while, it opens fire against the Enterprise, causing her little damage. Captain Picard chooses not to return fire, arguing that the Ferengi are just reacting to the pursuit. Soon after, however, the Enterprise also suffers a power system failure, becoming immobilized with phasers and shields off-line. Act One The crew members believe their ship is trapped by the Ferengi. In the attempt to understand more of their enemies, Data summarizes what is known about them: they are traders, and value profit above all, not unlike Yankee traders of the 18th and 19th century North America. Riker and La Forge envisage a way to escape the trap, by jumping abruptly to maximum warp and taking advantage of the relatively slower reaction of the force field. To take the Ferengi off guard, Picard hails them, asking for the restitution of the stolen equipment, but receives no answer. The Enterprise then attempts the warp jump, but the plan is not successful. Furthermore, the computer data banks are being accessed by some unknown external source. Troi points out that all the attention has been devoted to the Ferengi, neglecting the possible role of the planet. A conference is held among the senior officers, and, after discarding the hypothesis of fighting, they decide to try contacting the Ferengi again. Picard hails them, asking to present their terms. Act Two After a moment, the Ferengi DaiMon Tarr replies. Much to the astonishment of the Enterprise bridge crew, he says that he is ready to discuss surrender, but not unconditional surrender: he will return the energy converter and offer the lives of the second officers. It is now clear that both ships are trapped, and that the Ferengi are not the source of the energy field. The Enterprise senior officers convene again in the observation lounge. Here Data explains what is known about the mysterious planet, not before becoming stuck with a Chinese finger trap left in the room by a couple of children, Matthew and Pola. Thanks to the help of Captain Picard, Data gets his fingers released and explains that the planet might be one of the most distant outposts of the Tkon Empire, an ancient and powerful space federation that existed over 600,000 years in the past and was now extinct due to their star going supernova. During the meeting, a probe launched from the Enterprise transmits its information, revealing that indeed both ships are trapped in a force field emanating from the planet surface. Act Three Picard again contacts the Ferengi, who have also discovered the true nature of the trap. After some confrontation with DaiMon Tarr, Picard suggests to exchange information in order to solve the common problem, which is endangering both ships. They decide to send an away team each down to the surface. Despite the apparent risks, including a loss of communication and no way to beam back on board the Enterprise, Riker, La Forge, Data, Worf, and Yar beam to the planet. On the surface, the Enterprise members are initially separated, and try to rejoin. The planet surface is full of crystals, and the sky is beset by thunder and lightning. Worf, Riker, Data, and La Forge are attacked by the Ferengi away team, armed with energy whips, knocking them unconscious. Act Four On the Enterprise, the situation is getting critical, as life support is failing. All energy is diverted to the family decks to extend their survival. The Ferengi on the planet are looking at Riker's combadge, wondering whether it is gold, while the Enterprise away team gradually recover their senses. A fight begins, which is resolved when Yar intervenes with a phaser. The Ferengi, with an acute sense of hearing, are disturbed by the planetary thunderclaps. They also show their surprise for the way Humans work together with their females and keep them clothed. On the Enterprise, Picard and Beverly Crusher discuss whether her son, Wesley, should keep awake waiting for death. On the planet, suddenly, a mysterious figure materializes. Act Five The newly arrived entity declares himself as Portal 63, a guardian of the Tkon Empire, and asks the away teams whether they want to enter the Empire. He is then told that the Empire does not exist any longer, and that several ages have passed. The Portal has been asleep for a very long time. The Ferengi try to make friendship with the Portal, asking for control of their ship, and promising to destroy the Enterprise. They describe the Humans as savages, and insert some lies in their report. The Enterprise team, however, accepts the trial, ready to prove their innocence. Riker is challenged, and the Portal can read in his mind. The Portal first attacks him with a halberd, and is impressed by the composure with which Riker faces fate. Riker replies that "Fear is the true enemy, the only enemy", quoting Sun Tzu. The Portal is pleased by Riker's thoughts, unlike those of the Ferengi. The Portal then immediately releases the Enterprise, restoring the power, just in time to let the crew recover. The Portal explains that he initially wanted to destroy both ships since they were fighting, but then he saw that they were trying to cooperate. The Portal discusses with Riker about what to do with the Ferengi, and Riker asks him to release them, since they are similar to ancient Humans: they have much to learn, but they can grow. On board the Enterprise, the energy converter has been regained. Picard congratulates with the away team for the success of the mission. Riker then asks him permission to beam aboard the Ferengi ship the box of the Chinese finger traps. After Picard agrees, the two ships leave orbit. Log Entries * [[Captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D), 2364#First Contact with the Ferengi|Captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D), 2364]] Memorable Quotes "What have bright primary colors got to do with it?" "Ah, I understand the allusion. Colors representing countries at a time when they competed with eachother. Red, white and blue for the United States. Whereas the french more properly used the same colors in the order blue, white and red." "And the german nation red, black and gold. The italians green, white and red. The british..." "That's enough, Data." "It was you who..." "We were discussing the Ferengi!" : - Yar, Picard and Data discuss the old nation flags of Earth "We offer the lives of our second officers as required by the Ferengi code." "Fortunately Starfleet has no such rules involving its second officers." : - DaiMon Tarr to 'Picard, and Data "Your alien images again shock us!" : - DaiMon Tarr to Picard "It looks like gold. It tastes like gold!" "It ''IS gold." : - '''Letek' and Riker, as Letek examines Riker's combadge "He has the right to meet death awake." "Is that a male perspective?" "Rubbish!" : - Picard and Dr. Crusher "The universe exists to me to create life." : - Portal 63 Background Information * The Ferengi make their first appearance in this episode. Their introduction, however, has been heavily derided and several production staff members have called it "a disaster". * Armin Shimerman makes his first Star Trek appearance in this episode. He went on to play another Ferengi, Bractor, in , before being given the role as Quark on Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Quark also appeared in and . * Although unaware, Captain Picard had already encountered a Ferengi starship in 2355, while commanding the . ( ) * Armin Shimerman has often said that one of the reasons he took the role of Quark was to try and undo the damage done to the Ferengi in this episode. (DS9 Season 6 DVD: Crew Dossier: Quark) * The act of Riker beaming the Chinese finger traps on board the Ferengi ship is reminiscent of Montgomery Scott beaming the tribbles on the Klingon battle cruiser . Scotty, however, did not ask his captain's permission. ( ) * Wil Wheaton (Wesley Crusher) does not appear in this episode, although Wesley is mentioned by his mother. * The master systems display table, nicknamed the "pool table" by the production staff, appears for the first time in this episode, though it still looks very much like its previous appearance in and not like it appeared throughout the rest of the series. * This is also the first time that two of the four corridors leading to main engineering have been blocked by consoles, so only the main corridors close to the MSD remain. This was the norm until , when the wall consoles were removed and main engineering once more is reachable by four corridors. * In this episode and in the integrated blinds of the windows are seen, here in the Observation Lounge. * The logo of the Tkon Empire, seen during the observation lounge briefing, later reappears in the shape of the halberd that Portal 63 wields. The weapon later makes several more appearances, including in and . * The Ferengi Marauder starship has the capability to "stretch" its neck section, but that only happens in this episode and, perhaps coincidentally, when ship-to-ship visual communications are engaged. * The hand-held energy whips used by the Ferengi in this episode would not be seen again until , in which Quark is seen holding an action figure equipped with a whip. "Actual" laser whips would not reappear until , co-incidentally the last Ferengi episode of Star Trek to be made, albeit the first one (chronologically) to feature Ferengi. * featured a similar storyline : in each episode, both the Enterprise and a hostile vessel were disabled by an ancient and mysterious device and accused each other of the responsibility. * Kerrie Cullen served as stunt coordinator for this episode. She was among the group of hired coordinators prior to Dennis Madalone's employment with the series. Cullen is so far the only female stunt coordinator who worked on Star Trek, beside Leslie Hoffman, who served as assistant stunt coordinator on Star Trek: Deep Space Nine and Star Trek: Voyager. * The episode received its UK premiere on BBC2 on , airing out of order. * This episode marks the first time we hear Picard utter the phrase, "Make it so." Video and DVD releases * Original UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 3, catalogue number VHR 2273, . * US Laserdisc (Pioneer): catalogue number LV40270-107, . * UK re-release (three-episode tapes, Paramount Home Entertainment): Volume 1.2, catalogue number VHR 4643, . * As part of the TNG Season 1 DVD collection. Links and References Guest Stars *Armin Shimerman as Letek *Jake Dengel as Mordoc *Tracey Walter as Kayron Co-Stars *Darryl Henriques as Portal *Mike Gomez as Daimon Tarr Uncredited Co-Stars * James G. Becker as Youngblood * Jeffrey Deacon as Bridge Crewman * Tim McCormack as Bennett * Unknown actors as: ** Matthew ** Pola ** Engineer ** Transporter Chief References accumulator; Ages of Tkon; automatic scanners; assassin; baktun; Bastu; batteries; capitalist; Cimi; Chinese finger trap; computer; ; Delphi Ardu IV; Delphi Ardu system; DaiMon; Distant past; electromagnetic pulse; energy whip; Fendor; Ferengi; Ferengi Alliance; Ferengi Code; France; fusion generator; Gamma Tauri; Gamma Tauri IV; Gamma Tauri system; Germany; gold; Human; human history; Italy; Latin; lifeform; life support; Makto; Ozari; reserve power; sensor probe; star; Starfleet; Starfleet Academy; Sun Tzu; supernova; T-9 energy converter; Tarr's Marauder; The Art of War; Tkon Empire; tricorder; "Uncle Sam"; United States of America; Xora; Yankee trader Other References ; Diana; ; ''Greyhound'', USS; ; ''Muleskinner'', USS; Type-7 shuttlecraft; unnamed LCARS file starships |next= }} Last Outpost, The cs:The Last Outpost de:Der Wächter es:The Last Outpost fr:The Last Outpost ja:TNG:謎の宇宙生命体 nl:The Last Outpost pl:The Last Outpost